(Adapted from Applicant's Abstract) This core has two major functions and serves all four projects. It functions as a Central Facility for maintenance, record keeping, breeding and analysis of transgenic mouse lines. The core will also coordinate the making of transgenic mice through the University of Illinois Transgenic Facility at Urbana. Project 3 (Dr. Buttrick) plans to use and maintain six transgenic mouse lines which include null mutants for PKC Beta and epsilon and transgenic lines conditionally expressing PKC Beta and epsilon under tetracycline control (alpha-MHC-tTA) and a transgenic mouse over-expressing PLC-epsilon in the heart. Four of these lines are currently available and two will be generated by the Transgenic Facility at the University of Illinois at Urbana. Project 1 utilizes a transgenic mouse over-expressing ssTnI in the cardiac compartment and three lines with different copy number are currently maintained. A transgenic mouse over-expressing a cTnI missing two function PKC sites is also available and maintained. A transgenic mouse over expressing a ssTnI in the cardiac compartment and three lines with different copy number are currently maintained. A transgenic mouse over-expressing a cTnI missing two functional PKC sites is also available and maintained. A transgenic mouse over-expressing a cTnI missing two functional PKC sites is also available and maintained. A transgenic mouse over-expressing a cTnI missing two functional PKC sites is also available and long term plans include crossbreeding this mouse with the null mutant for PKC-epsilon and the mouse line over-expressing PKC- epsilon from Project 3. Some of these transgenic mouse lines will also be used by Project 4. The core also functions as an Animal Model and Analysis Facility: This section of the core will provide surgical rat models of coronary artery ligation and aortic banding for Project 4 and a heterotropic rat heart transplantation model for Project 2. Measurements of in situ cardiac function in transgenic and failing hearts will also be performed (Projects 1-4). Transgenic mouse hearts and hypertrophic and failing rat hearts will also be analyzed non-invasively using -model and 2- D echocardiography.